halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Colonial Military Administration (Stormverse)
The Colonial Military Administration (CMA) was a major organization of the Unified Earth Government tasked with defending human colony worlds, and did so from the late 2300s to the early 2500s. Working alongside the Colonial Administration Authority, the CMA was responsible for defending colonial trade routes, combating piracy, training colonial militia, and assisting the many planetary security forces with maintaining public order. The Colonial Military Administration was badly fractured with the outbreak of the Insurrection, and was increasingly displaced by its longtime rival organization, the United Nations Space Command. Following the catastrophe of 2513, the CMA was thoroughly reorganized and severely downsized, and was ultimately integrated into the UNSC with the beginning of the Human-Covenant War. Overview The Colonial Military Administration was one of the largest organizations of the Earth Government, second in size only to the United Nations Space Command. From the late twenty-fourth century into the first decades of the twenty-sixth, the CMA was responsible for colonial defense, and was fiercely protective of that responsibility against the expansionist policies and actions of the UNSC. The CMA was ultimately forced to concede the Inner Colonies - the first generation of established human settlements - to the UNSC, and instead concern itself with the newer Outer Colonies; partially because of this change and the resulting focus on the younger populations of Human Space, the Colonial Military Administration began to align itself more with colonials - some of which favored varying degrees of independence - and less with the institutions of Earth, including its unified government. With the beginning of open hostilities between some colonies and the UEG, the CMA was quickly compromised, and many of its officers began to support the very organizations they were supposed to suppress. Shortly after the ending of an uprising on Eridanus II, the United Nations Space Command seized documents showing CMA involvement, and went public with this damning evidence. Despite public outrage on Earth and across the Inner Colonies, the UEG did not significantly discipline the wayward CMA, allowing it to conduct its own internal review while ordering HIGHCOM to restrain UNSC Military Intelligence from interfering. As a result, the CMA conducted several "investigations" and tried several officers, with many subsequent court-martials. Those with insurrectionist sympathies remained numerous, however, and proceeded to assist the secessionist movements significantly, albeit far more carefully. This clandestine support increased steadily until 2513, when several high-ranking CMA officers and officials led a mass defection from the Colonial Military Administration to the insurrectionists; included in this defection were weapons, ships, vehicles, and aircraft, and defectors included not only soldiers, but mechanical and technical support staff as well. The response from the Unified Earth Government - to say nothing of that of the UNSC - was drastically different from that of 2947: the CMA was denounced from every major government office, the CMA Charter was suspended, and, perhaps most importantly, the United Nations Space Command was given a free hand to move against the Colonial Military Administration. While the UNSC mobilized its armed forces against the rogue elements, HIGHCOM removed the UEG restrictions on the Office of Naval Intelligence. Once unleashed and authorized, the intelligence agency moved rapidly against the CMA even as it pursued the defectors of 2513: ONI agents seized millions of documents, arrested thousands of suspected rebel sympathizers, and effectively disassembled the administration. The "reformed" Colonial Military Administration resumed reduced activities in 2515 under a heavily modified charter and subject to the authority of the UNSC. Despite this, some elements of the CMA remained corrupted, quietly helping rebel movements well into the 2520s. With the advent of the Human-Covenant War in 2525, the Colonial Military Administration was brought fully under the command of the United Nations Space Command the following year. Category:Canon Expansions